The Doctor in the House
by firefistprincess
Summary: "Hey Nami-ya. It's getting a bit crowded and too hot and cloudy... Do you mind going somewhere a little less messier than this place? Perhaps for some air?" She instantly knew that she had to get away from this situation the she created for herself. So much for boredom and for turning a certain young captain enemy on.
1. So much for alcohol and boredom

Certainly don't own One Piece. And it's my first fic. Hihi.

xxx

It was one of those worry-free nights when the Straw hats can actually stay in one bar and party all night without the marines chasing them.

Nami was sitting at the bar alone while her crewmates were busy around. Robin was sitting with Franky who was animately talking about his days at Water7, with his memories about his adventures along with the other members of the Franky family and his younger memories with Iceburg.

Ussop was busy dancing along with Luffy and Brook, who was playing his violin. Zoro was in a drink-all-you-can-booze with Sanji, who wanted to win to woo all the girls in the bar.

Nami noticed Chopper who was talking with another animal, a white bear... No wait... a familiar polar bear wearing an orange suit with a pirate mark that she's certain she knew of which means he's around somewhere in the bar.  
Nami looked around and saw a certain raven-haired man slumped in a couch not far away from where she was sitted. He looked calm and intimidating, but she can't help to wonder whether he had enough alcohol in his system since he looked a bit flustered and too relaxed for his own good.

Nami looked around one more time and got bored all of a sudden and felt hot due to the lightings of the place. Nami stood up, letting the influence and boldness of the alcohol take place. Wearing a hanging blouse that showed her flat and curvy waist, while the neckline is hanging loosely which leaves the upper part of her breatsts exposed, only the thin straps to hold the top in place while she only have a mini skirt enough to cover the needed parts to be covered, she realized how the heat has been affecting her along with the alcohol. She gained looks from the men around, not just looks, but lustful looks and she remained intimidating enough to set these men in place until she stood in front of a certain raven-haired captain.

"What brings you here, Navigator-ya?"

Trafalgar Law, the captain of the Hearts Pirates, who was known for his cruelty and for the title "Surgeon of Death", was slumped lazily in a couch. Not that he does not feel any heat, he was (surprisingly) not wearing his yellow hoodie, but instead he's wearing a black v-neck and just simple jeans along with his nodatchi by his side and his furry hat settled on the table that separated him from Nami.

"Not in your usual yellow hoodie, Law?"

"Too warm to wear long sleeves, Nami-ya."

Nami sat beside the young captain who remained to appear calm and relatively unaffected by her presence, but being the Cat-burglar, her senses were well developed enough to notice the sudden stiffness in the captain's body.

"You did not answer my question, Nami-ya. Why are you here?"

"Everyone is busy. I got bored and I saw you."

"Your captain might realize that you're with his enemy."

"Luffy won't hurt anyone unless his nakama gets hurt, Law. And I can certainly take care of myself."

Though what Nami said was true, she still can't ignore the fact that Law was known for his sadistic nature and of course she's dealing with a dangerous guy. Perhaps its what alcohol does. So for the mean time, she remained calm in front of the doctor, who appeared to be flustered perhaps mostly because of the heat or could be because of the alcohol. Now this got the navigator's curiosity itching especially by just looking at the young enemy captain, who does look relatively appealing, with his toned chest quite visible in his black v-neck shirt, along with his well toned arms down to his tattoo-covered slender fingers... Nami wondered about the things that he could do with those fingers... Nami inwardly scolded herself for the inappropriate thoughts and also the captain might realize that she's ogling him so instead she looked away.

Trafalgar Law, on the other hand, noticed that the young navigator was staring at him. Either that or the alcohol made him imagine things or notice things like how the navigator beside him looked in her unbelievably short and skimpy outfit, with the low and loose necked blouse with only the two thin straps holding it in place, with a certain great amount of cleavage and skin exposed, not to mention that her skirt is only covering the only needed parts to be covered, showcasing her long creamy legs and how it would feel to be in between her legs and - crap, he needed a drink. He's thinking of things that he should not think of. So he grabbed his drink from the small table in front of him where he placed his furry hat. He was about to drink his beer when he felt a soft hand gently grabbed his wrist and instead of him drinking the beer, the owner of the hand was the one who drank his beer.

Nami looked at Law as soon as she emptied his bottle of beer, who looked surprised by her actions. Instead, she ran her fingers through his hair, "This is the first time that I've seen you without your furry hat. You look nice."  
Law looked at the navigator with pure shock by her bold actions. The fact the she ran her fingers through his hair did not help his tiny, okay, big predicament as of the moment, as well as their distance. He was sitted just near the navigator, close enough that if he moved an inch, her breasts would be pressed on his side.

Nami was shocked to find her fingers in the young captain's hair, and somewhere in between she felt him wrap his arms on her back and she can feel his hands lower down to the small of her back.

"Hey Nami-ya. It's getting a bit crowded and too hot and cloudy... Do you mind going somewhere a little less messier than this place? Perhaps for some air?"

And she still cannot comprehend how the hell did Law managed to make her agree to his request, though she looked in the eyes of the young enemy captain, and there's no doubt that his pupils were dark and his gaze was a bit intense after she raked her fingers on his hair.

Oh boy she's in trouble and she needed to get out of this situation.


	2. What's with doctors and anatomy?

So it took a little while for me to do this because its affecting me a lot like I swoon over Law and obviously I fan girl over the ship... Its difficult and I'm new to this so bear with me. Asdfghjkl.

Again... Oda owns One Piece.

And thank you for the reviews and follows and faves.

Follow me on tumblr as well :))) Its on my profile page.

Anyway. Enjoy!

x x x

Sometime in between the night, Trafalgar Law managed to make the Straw hat's Navigator to get out of the bar, away from his crew and her fellow crewmates. Blame the alcohol for all their actions, but he's quite thankful that they had it in his system or this would not have happened. Actually, truth be told, he's in between of being thankful or kind of regretting that this would end up having a fight with the Straw hat captain. But he dismissed the latter part, or both parts, he does not care at all.

On the other hand, Nami was fully aware of what's happening and she still cannot believe that she allowed herself to come with the enemy captain. Blaming everything on the alcohol, she had to get out of the situation. And somewhere in between her brain stroming, Trafalgar Law managed to get them into an acceptable room just near the bar, or so she thinks its just near the bar.

"What's the matter Nami-ya? Can't keep up with YOUR game?"

Nami was shocked to hear those words out of the young enemy captain. She looked at him and his eyes just dark and lustful and now she's very much aware of the situation that she created for herself. What scared her is more is that she's quite curious on what the Surgeon of Death would do now that they're alone.

"What game Law? I don't know what you're talking about. I was bored alright?"

Nami turned her back on the enemy captain and walked towards the window to try to figure out where the inn is located.

"So you can really take care of yourself huh, Nami-ya?"

She froze when she heard those words right behind her ear. She did not even feel the movements of the young enemy captain, probably he used his devil fruit power and now she can feel the grip of his hands on her waist. She felt both panic and excitement towards the Surgeon of Death, the things that he could do with those fingers, knowing that the doctor knew a lot about a human anatomy, what-which-where to touch... Wait a second, this is not the perfect time to think about those inappropriate things! Nami scolded herself for thinking or imagining sensual things about this enemy captain who happened to be the Surgeonj of Death, the crual and sadistic man Trafalgar Law.

"What's the matter Nami-ya? Are you thinking about Strawhat? I haven't done anything to hurt you, and you willingly came with me. And the last thing I would ever want is to deal with an angry Straw Hat Luffy. That would be a pain in the arse. I came here to relax like you."

"What's wrong with me," Nami thought, "I can't resist this man. Sure he looks tempting, and he's a good distractor with his strong hands on my waist, and fuck he's nibbling on my neck. Wait, what the fuck?! I can't stay here much longer. I can't stay with him! he's an enemy... He's... He's... licking"

"Come on Nami-ya. I know you're thinking of getting away from this situation that you have created. But admit defeat now. I know that you can't push me away. YOU wanted this as much as I do."

Law moved his hands just below Nami's breasts. He licked Nami's neck up towards her ear where he playfully bit her earlobe.

A faint sound of moan escaped Nami's lips.

And that's it for Trafalgar Law.

x x x

A/N.

Guess Nami's about to get it. Hoho.

And what's with anatomy? I mean doctors know the body parts better than anyone else. I mean they could put those skillful hands and fingers and their knowledge of anatomy to a different level.

And the last chapter shall be posted soon enough. Like really in a short while. Still working on the last parts. :))))


	3. Sober enough to keep it going

Here's the second to the last.

Its difficult to finish this one. Seriously.

Still don't own One Piece.

x x x

"Fuck it," Law hissed as he roughly made Nami face him and kissed her with pure lust, passion and need which caught Nami in surprise and gave Law an easy access to slide his tongue in her open mouth.

Nami lost the side of her rational mind as she returned Law's hungry-lust-full-kiss. She pulled Law closer as they collided against the window frame. Nami pushed Law back without leeting him go, making them roll over the wall as Law did the same, dominating over the Cat Burglar.

Law pushed himself harder towards Nami's legs, as he lifted Nami off the floor, she wrapped her legs around him, and he grinded himself towards Nami, earning himself a moan from the Cat burglar who then bit his neck in pleasure.

As he grinded himself harder towards her, Nami felt his hard cock pressed up on her womanhood, making her wet... Making her want him so bad that it hurts.

Law attacked Nami's neck then levered Nami upwards and licked her generous cleavage. He removed the two thin straps that kept her blouse in place using his teeth... exposing her hardened nipples which Law gave much of his attention to.

Pushed up against the wall, Nami wrapped her legs tighter to Law's waist while his other hand held her in place by wrapping it in her slender waist as the other one grabbed one of her breasts.

All that Nami managed to say inbetween her moans was "BED" which Law gladly granted.

Using his Ope Ope no Mi powers, he used his room to teleport them at the foot of the bed.  
Still carrying Nami, he laid her gently on the bed as he grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head as he undressed her using his other hand and licked Nami's breast in a painfully-slow and torture-punishing way while massaging her clit in slow circles.

"Please," begged Nami as her patience is growing thinner, "Law, please," Nami kept on begging as she bucked her hips upward.

"Patience Nami-ya," Law answered back in a low-voice as he went down on her, licking her clit. Nami arched her back as she placed both of her hands on Law's head, tugging his hair gently as she moaned in pleasure. Law's skillful tongue massaged every part of her womanhood while his other hand grabbed one of Nami's breast.

Nami tugged Law's hair towards her as she hungrily kissed him and guided him to lay down on his back and she returned the pleasure that he gave her.

"Nami-ya..."was all that Law could ever say since his brain went blank as the woman wrapped her mouth around his hard cock. Nami licked the head of his cock as her hands jerked the body, both hands going in opposite directions sending shivers and pleasure towards Law's body and all he can see is white. Nami sucked deeper and faster and stopped as soon as she felt like he's about to come, teasing him in the most painful way, returning the torture that he gave her moments ago.

"Ride me," Law commanded and Nami obeyed.

She lowered herself and Law being an impatient one, bucked his hips upwards, enteering her in a swift and intense move and earned a scream of pleasure from the Cat burglar.

"You are so fucking wet, Nami-ya."

"And you are so fucking big, Law."

Law placed his hands on her hips as he fucked her senseless. This time all the influence of the alcohol was gone out of their system. They're sober enough.

He fucked her hard. In all positions possible. In every corner of the room.

He slapped her butt.

She bit his neck.

He grabbed her breasts.

She dug her nails at his back.

He kissed her hungrily.

She sucked his tongue.

Flesh to flesh. Skin to skin. Shared body fluids. Growls to moans to screams.

Lust. passion. Hunger. Need. Pleasure.

"Fuck me harder, Law... Fuck me harder... Harder... More... Fuck..."

Law thrusted himself into Nami... Deeper... Harder... Faster... The sound of their skin coolliding with each other is echoing throughout the room.

Law's curses can be heard outside the room.

Nami's screams echoed throughout the hall.

They came together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

x x x

A/N: Glad to finish this one. Its difficult! Gaaaah. Anyway. Last chapter will be up shortly. It's just the morning after. :)))) Love you everyone.


End file.
